Sweet Sensation
by TiildahValentine
Summary: Just pure sex with Xavier and Eric Magneto Smuuut!  X-Men First Class!


This is X-Men First class! Just saw the movie aaaand... me and my friends got all messed up in our heads because of; ERIC AND CHARLES DIDN'T KISS. :C

Okay, we know that they're gay, or what ever but it looks like that sometimes. So, this is taken from the scene were they play chess in the movie (first class) and then I... took away all the stuff that happened and put my fantasy in there instead.

Don't like, don't read. This is just fiction guys.

It is dedicated to my lovely friends; Michiko and Siri :D

This is BoyxBoy love between EricxCharles (MagnetoxProfessor X)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NOT THE MOVIE, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE REAL STORY, BUT! I own _this _story. You know * Point down * That.

Let's start.

**Sweet Sensation**

"Checkmate", the mind reader stated before leaning back with a satisfied smile that grew bigger and bigger for every second that passed.

Eric wasn't quite as pleased as Charles. His eyes was locked on the chess, then they moved up to Charles eyes and narrowed before he raised from his chair. "You're reading my mind again, you fool."

"I'm not", Charles claimed and held his hands up in the air, then let them fall to his knees and smiled. "You're just playing way to obvious."

Once again Eric's eyes narrowed and suddenly the chess pieces was all over the floor together with the rest of the set. The table got pushed aside by Eric and before Charles could react, the other man had grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger. They locked eyes with each other and Xavier could almost hear his own heart race in his chest.

"Don't you lie to me, Xavier."

In that moment, everyone would say that Eric looked angry and upset, but Charles just grinned, cause he could see how his Adam's apple went up and down when he swallowed repeatedly. It was almost as satisfying as winning over him in chess to see Eric, weak.

"If I would read your mind, you probably would notice, my friend. As the time when I read your mind when you...-"

"Not-A-Word", Eric spat and before Xavier could utter one more word, he could feel Eric's lips, pressing against his. It was something that happened for a second, thoughts and memories were forcing themself into Xaviers head and it took a while before he realized that it wasn't his own.

It was Eric's, and what it seemed, Eric could feel it to. The kiss broke, but their lips was stilled pressed together until the slideshow of memories ceased and Eric pulled away.

Eric seemed to be somewhat scared and chocked, while the professor looked at him with big fascination. He could still feel how his fingertips tickled after the sweet sensation after their sharing. Or, after Eric's sharing with memories.

Eric moved away from his friends, shook his head while doing it and sat down in the armchair again.

"It.. Wouldn't have happened if I...", he said at first and looked at Charles. "It shouldn't have happened."

Charles did very well know what Eric meant. He talked about his mother, the day she died. He had seen everything through Eric's eyes.

"Eric, don't think about that know", Charles whispered and walked over to him. A careful hand touched Eric's shoulder and all of the sudden he stood up again, chocked by the touch.

"D-Don't."

"Eric, I'm sorry..."

They looked at each other and Charles didn't have time to react before Eric pushed him up against a wall and pressed his lips against the professor's in a violent kiss. He forced Charles mouth opened and Charles could feel Eric's warm tongue against his own. Their bodies pressed against each others, Charles hands over his head and Eric's on Charles hips.

When Charles felt how Eric started to move against him he gasped for air and broke the kiss before he looked him in the eyes. "You're not drunk are you?"

"No, I'm not. Shut up now", Eric answered and just as Charles was about to speak again he whined instead of speak. The reason was that Eric had pushed his teeth hard against his skin and then bitten. It wasn't that sort of painful.. pain.. it was pain, filled with pleasure that spread through his whole body and after that, Charles pushed Eric down on a couch. He sat astride over Eric and he could see a small, amused smile, spreading across Eric's face.

He could feel his crotch against his ass when he bow down to kiss him and stopped right in the movement. Eric glanced up at him and narrowed his eyebrows, but a small smile was hidden behind that mask. "What is it, professor? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, absolutely not, Eric", Xavier said under his breath and then leaned down and kissed him.

_Oh, he tastes so amazing..._

"Th-thank you."

"Xavier?"

Eric pushed Charles up in sitting position and sat up himself, but Charles hadn't even noticed himself that he had read Eric's mind. "I-I didn't even notice myself", he muttered and scratched his head. Eric looked at him, then forced him down on his back and started to unbutton his shirt.

The professor just looked up at Eric and then, all of the sudden, ripped of his t-shirt. He could sense that Eric was very amused even though he couldn't see his face. It was buried in Charles throat, busy with kissing and licking on it while pulling of the other mans shirt. Soon, their bare chest got pressed against each other and their tongues played hungry while Eric started to unbutton Charles pants.

Minutes after kissing and touching, they both lied there in just their briefs and panted heavily.

Charles could feel how Eric shared his doubt, none of them had done this before but they both thought it felt right.

Their lips almost touched each other when Charles spoke first.

"Sh-should we.. w-we really do this?"

"Don't say that, I won't stop now", Eric whispered under his breath while he held Charles tight in his grip.

"Me neither, but I-I don't really know what to..-"

"Nor do I."

Charles looked him in the eyes and then kissed him wildly, passionate and hungry. He _did _want him. Under the seconds that passed after, Charles moved down to the floor and sat down on his knees while pulling down Eric's underpants and exposed his big manhood. Charles eyes widened by the sight and swallowed before reaching up with his hand to touch him, making Eric to gasp for air. His right hand gripped Eric's warm flesh before it started to move up and down, moving it like he knew that Charles himself liked it.

Eric panted, moaned and groaned as he desperately looked for something to hold on to, and found Charles hair. His fingers intertwined in it, pulling him closer to his crotch and Charles swallowed before he let the tip of his manhood into his mouth. It made Eric moan a bit louder and Charles sucked harder on the tip while he pumped up and down with his hand. The taste that suddenly appeared on his tongue made him wince a little. It was salt and it took a while before he could recognize it as pre-cum.

"Stop", Eric hissed and then pulled him away, forcing him up on the couch before pulling down his briefs.

Now, Charles looked so vulnerable when he lied there, naked and exposed. Charles wasn't as amused as Eric seemed to be, but it changed when they kissed again. Their manhood's grinded against each other and when Eric sat up, Xavier looked confused at him. He spit on his finger before leaning down over the professor. "This is going to hurt", he muttered and he could see the fear in Charles eyes. "Relax."

"Wh-What are you going t..- A-Aa.. Aaah!"

When something entered Xavier, his eyes widened and every muscle in his body tensed immediately. "N-no, please don't", he whined and tried to move away from Eric who only had entered one finger. But he understood that it had to be a weird feeling.

"If you want to go further, I have to do this.. It will hurt otherwise."

_Silence._

"... Are you ready?"

Xavier nodded and tried to relax when Eric started to move his finger inside of him. At last, he had forced in three fingers inside of him and Charles whined and winced all the time until that chocking little moment. A pleasure wave raced through Charles body and all his muscles tensed again, but this time in a good way. He moaned out loudly, tried to control his body which shrugged the whole time as Eric hit that one spot that made that shot waves of pleasure. "Guess you're ready now?"

Charles looked at him, panting after the sudden pleasure. He didn't even know that something like that could happen out of that kind of touching.

"Y-you we could just" Eric pulled out his fingers. "J-just do other..-" Eric parted Charles legs before placing himself between them and lowered himself over him. "Other things, Eric... W-we could always w-waa.. Waai.. Eric..!" As the dominant man entered Charles he clenched onto the sofa and tilted his head backwards while trying to control himself. Trying to not go to fast into him.

Xavier's eyes widened, his mouth to and when the whole length was inside him he whined loudly. "It will hurt like this in the start", Eric panted. "Just relax, it will get better if you do... Tell me when you're ready."

"You didn't even listen to me before you got that.. that.. thing inside of me..!"

"Thing?"

"I'm sorry."

They locked eyes with each other and Charles tried to give him a smile, but instead it looked like a grimace.

"Does it hurt that bad, Xavier?"

"J-just.. M-mo-move", the professor hissed and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Just... _Move_!"

"Ay ay, Captain", Eric grinned and kissed him softly before he started to move inside of him. It was hard to get used to the strange feeling inside of him, cause he couldn't really tell if it was a good or bad one. At least Eric seemed to enjoy it very much and it chocked Charles when he pulled out from him. But instead he pulled Charles up, then forced him down on his hand and feet like a dog and pushed himself inside him again. This time, he hit that spot inside of Charles again and made him moan out in pleasure.

Whines, moans and whimpers escaped his mouth and when Eric all of the sudden hit him hard inside with his penis, Charles let out a loud scream of pleasure. Sweat broke out from their bodies, and after minutes with passionate loving they laid on the floor, Eric still pounding inside of Charles.

"I-I'm gonna.. Eric, please.. H-harder I'm going to.. I-I'm going to.."

"M-Me to, Charles", Eric gasped and moved harder, and faster inside of him until Charles screamed out Eric's name in great pleasure and Eric smashed into him with a loud moan when they both came. Eric's semen filled Charles up while Charles came all over their stomaches. The sticky consistence of that which filled Charles up made him wince a little and the sweat that broke out from their body made them all blank in the light from the fireplace. Both breathed heavily and Charles hugged him tight, just to make sure that he didn't leave him right now. The sweet sensation after their orgasm lingered in their bodies and no one said a word. They didn't have to, cause they understood each other anyway. Eric pulled out and placed himself next to Charles, who immediately crawled up to him and laid down on his chest. His ear placed over Eric's heart, that still raced inside.

And after minutes, Eric broke the silence. "Checkmate", he whispered and grinned a bit.

"What?" Charles looked up at him.

"Yeah, I have you were I want and you can't move."

Charles still looked at him before a ridiculously big smile spread across his face, then it faded a bit. Not that he didn't smile, but now it was amused and teasing. "Who said I can't move?"

Eric's arm crept up around Charles and his grin grew wider. "I do", he said before he kissed him and pulled his fingers through his hair. But Charles didn't give up. He forced Eric down on his back and then sat astride on him again, then put his hands on his chest and looked down on him with a satisfied smile, just as when he won over him in chess.

"No. Checkmate."


End file.
